Vacation
by Gundam Wing Lu
Summary: Relena and Quatre go on a much needed vacation...Please Read and Review! Lu
1. Mystery Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Chapter One:

A.C. 200

It was the night of Relena's twentieth birthday and the party was in full swing. Heero took a sip of the slightly bitter champagne and winced, for the nth time that night wondering why he had come to the party. Relena's invitation should have been torn up and thrown back in her face, he mused sardonically, like the last time she had wanted him to come over. He watched as Duo flirted with some of the air headed girls, Relena's close friends, he assumed, and made them giggle like a pack of hyenas. Heero's friend joined in their high, feminine giggles with his low, masculine ones, his meter long brown braid swinging back and forth with every movement. Shaking his head, Heero flicked his gaze away and met his Prussian blue eyes with a pair of glittering blue eyes. The ocean blue eyes were framed with dark, thick, luxuriant lashes, making them seem bigger then they really were. Heero stared into them, surrendering to them.

Quatre was enjoying himself immensely, flirting with Relena's charming friends, drinking some of the tastefully expensive wine, eating the delicious hors d'oeuvres and talking with Trowa, his best friend whom he hadn't seen in ages! Nursing a flute of champagne, he looked around for Duo, Wufei, and Heero, whom he had seen at the beginning of the party, but was so caught up in the festivities, had not Heero since. Quatre could envision Heero, hiding in a corner somewhere, muttering curses under his breath. Duo was in plain sight, teasing four or five of Relena's inner crowd, but Heero was no where in sight. Quatre viewed a breathtaking woman staring intensely and intently at someone. The woman was pale, quite so in the dim lights of the ball room, with slightly wavy dark blond hair, and passionate blue eyes. She had a beautifully curved body. The curves accentuated her petite waist, with shapely legs that were shown off by a short flowing pale blue dress.

"Who is she looking at?" Quatre wondered, 'And who is she?' mentally following the line of her eyes, Quatre saw that she was lock-eyed with Heero. Not thinking, Quatre cheerfully walked over and tapped Heero on the shoulder, knocking him out of his trance.

"Hello Heero!" Quatre laughed cheerfully. Heero glared at him, then looked back to see the woman being tapped on the shoulder by a man who was wearing an expensively tailored tuxedo. 'Who is she?' He wondered to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hello Quatre," Heero said evenly, "What do you want?"

Quatre grinned at Heero's unhappy, negative attitude. "Do I have to want something? I just wanted to talk to you."

Heero glared. "About what?"

"How about that woman you were just ogling?"

Heero turned around swiftly, making his drink slosh in the glass, and glared at Quatre, using his eyes to the full force. "I. Was. Not. Ogling." He said, spitting every word like ice at his fellow ex-gundam pilot, hoping that the meaning of them would, at least, sink in.

Quatre remained happily unaware that Heero was steaming with repressed emotion. "Sure you were. So anyway, do you know her?" Quatre's voice was warm and bubbly, the normal way that it was.

"No I don't know her."

"So go talk to her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Heero, that's not a reason."

"Yes it is, Quatre."

Quatre finally gave up. He then decided to go talk to the mystery girl himself. "Fine. If you need me, I'll be talking to her." He grinned at Heero and walked towards the blonde bombshell.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to lead into chapter two and that was the best place to cut off and start chapter two! Please read and review!! Lu


	2. Duo Gets A Headache

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…_

Chapter Two:

"Hello, my name is Quatre Winner."

"Hello Quatre. How are you tonight?"

"…Do I know you?"

"Why Quatre, I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

Quatre looked intently at her. "Oh my god! Relena!"

Relena laughed.

"Wow Relena…you look stunning…I didn't recognize you!"

"Thank you. I'm trying to update my image a little. Do you think the other pilots will approve?"

"They might but has Zechs seen you yet?"

"Yes…he doesn't approve but he did say that it might help my peace talks if I dressed with a little more sex appeal."

"That's kinda odd since it was Zechs that said it."

"Yeah but Noin made him swear he wouldn't try and get me to wear my old stuffy clothes again."

"Well new wardrobe aside, how are you doing Relena?"

"Overworked and overstressed…but that's nothing new. How about you Quatre?"

"Same here. We really should take a vacation soon…"

"That would be nice…"

They thought about it for a moment.

"Quatre are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am. When should we discuss this further?"

"Does tomorrow in your office for lunch sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful! I'll have the chef prepare the lunch. His food is so much better than anything you could get delivered."

They both turn around at the sound of men talking. The four other pilots walk up to them.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Duo Maxwell."

"I know you Duo."

"But how…"

"In case you didn't recognize her I'll re-introduce her. This is Relena."

"No way! Relena you're smoking hot!"

"…" The three other pilots are stunned into silence.

"Why thank you Duo. I would really love to stay and chat but I have to get back to my party." As she walked back to the mansion, she turned back and smiled at Quatre.

"…I'm so confused…she was very un-Relena just now…the new look and not wanting to stay and talk with us and the secret smile to Quatre…" Duo and the rest of the pilots looked at the blonde Arabian.

"What?"

"What exactly was that smile about?"

"Nothing…I just have a lunch date with Relena tomorrow." Quatre said with a smile.

"Oh that's nice." Duo paused while what Quatre said sank in. "Wait a minute! A date?"

"That's what I said."

"But I thought Relena and Heero were together."

"She and I will never be a couple, Duo. We're much better off as friends."

"Argh! No more new information for tonight please guys…I'm starting to get a headache…"

"Your brain probably had to think more than it does on a normal night." Wufei joked.

"That's not funny…" The guys laugh and head back into the mansion.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short! Please read and review!! Lu


End file.
